dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sousuke Nanami
Sousuke Nanami(七海宗介; Nanami Sōsuke) is Serena Sitri's second Knight after Hideyoshi Sanada, a second-year student of Kuoh academy and a supporting character in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. A self-proclaimed "anti-hero harem protagonist in the making", Sousuke is the treasurer of the Student council and the current wielder of the Killing Spear Gáe Bolg. He becomes one of Ichijou's friends and consider him his rival. Appearance Sousuke is a handsome and tall young man of long bleached blond hair(previously black) tied in a small ponytail, fair skin, brown soft eyes and soft facial features with a muscular build, giving him a "pretty boy" aura. He's taller than Ichijou and Berolina, yet smaller compared to his fellow Knight Hideyoshi. Being a student of Kuoh academy, he's usually wearing white lined uniform with black pants and matching jacket, only that he wears several shirts with moe characters printed on them underneath. Personality Despite his pretty boy appearance, Sousuke is a proudly self-declared "otaku" who loves moe anime and manga, shown by his several anime t-shirts he wears under his uniform. Suffering from Eighth grade syndrome(中二病; Chūnibyō), he thinks himself as the protagonist of a harem light novel, only only joined Serena's peerage in order to follow that delusion of his. He quickly befriended Ichijou and his peerage since he see him as both a collague and a rival, much for the latter's chagrin. However, Sousuke has a great sense of pride and honour, and doesn't hesitate to help those in need, despite his thoughts that such actions might actually get him a proper harem, being quite loyal to his King even with their clashing ideas of a "true heroism". Ichijou says that if it wasn't for his personality, he could pretty much become one of the most popular guys in Kuoh academy, as he's asked in several dates by other girls,only to ruin everything due to his delusions and ideals. Sousuke seems to have a crush on Liu Bei. However, for her being a teacher, he doesn't seek a relationship with her. He also has a friendly rivalry with his King and Kakinozoka Orie, his fellow pawn, appears to have a crush on him. History Sousuke is the only son of a wealthy couple, growing up having everything he ever wanted, which caused him to develop a chuuni syndrome. One day, when he was in middle school, his father brought home a spear to serve as a decoration. However, such spear turned out to be the Killing Spear Gáe Bolg, the signature weapon of the Hero Cú Chulainn, which then chose Sousuke as his new master. Excited about his new weapon and the possibilities it might bring, he considered even be part of the church holy knights, but his Chuuni mind considered something else: to be a harem protagonist who gets all the girls! With that in mind, he rushed and enrolled in Kuoh academy, not much later meeting and turning into a devil and Serena's Knight by the latter. Since them, he became the treasurer of the Student Council and one of the most popular boys in Kuoh academy. Powers & Abilities Knight Piece-''' being a Knight piece, Sousuke has all the basic abilties of such, including enhanced speed and quick reflexes. 'Master Spearman -' Training since his discovery as the inheritor of Gáe Bolg, Sousuke is actually a very skilled spearman with great techniques in both offense and defense. A speed-oriented fighter, his style consists in rapid thrust moves which can sting his opponent several times over or simply thrown Gáe Bolg faster than the eye can see. 'Master Marksman -' In addition to his spear skills, Sousuke has shown to be also a formidable marksman, declaring that his aim always hit the target as he can bypass seemingly impossible and narrow trajectories and hit his target flawlessly. He also has some knowledge about physics and trajectory as he can make Gáe Bolg bounce from surface to surface in order to hit its target. Equipments Gáe Bolg The '''Holy Spear of Certain Death Gáe Bolg(ある種の死の聖槍ガイ・ボルグ; Arushuno shi no sei yari gai borugu) is Sousuke's main weapon, the holy spear of the Irish Hero Cú Chulainn said to be given to him by his martial arts teacher and made of the bones of a sea monster, brought by Sousuke's family and choosing him as his new wielder. A holy spear with the same power as a high-tier holy sword, Gáe Bolg is a impossibly light yet deadly weapon which can be thrown at the speed of sound and bounce on surfaces without losing speed or strength. Sousuke can also retrieve the spear on command to magically be back on his possession. However, the spear's deadliest ability is the skill that split its head into seven more spears, which then splits again into seven more barbs each when thrown, which can hit multiple targets at once with devastating. However, such weapon can easily be deflected with an equal force clashing against it. Trivia * Character used for it is Motoyasu Kitamura from the Rising of the Shield Hero series. * This character was created in order to be a bigger foil for the protagonist, yet serve also as a bromantic partner. * After three tries, Sousuke is de definitive wielder of Gáe Bolg in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. * Sousuke is left-handed. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils